It was love, but they didn't know it
by Miss'Phelps
Summary: Hermione has a bad dream and seeks some comfort. I suck at summaries and this is my first fic, please read and review! xD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey everyone, this is my first fic, including my favourite pairing xD**

**I don't know if I'll post any other stories but I just had this idea that wouldn't away and have wanted to have a go at posting a fic for a while.**

**Please be gentle if anyone is kind enough to think this chapter deserves a review. **

**I also have five other chapters to go with this and if anybody wants me to add them then I will :)**

**So I'm sorry for this long authors note but I just wanted to introduce myself!**

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that all belongs to the queen J.K

He had felt this way for a long time and yet she had no idea.

Fred Weasley had fallen in love with Hermione Granger.

Despite the crush that he had harboured during his last year at Hogwarts for the bossy former prefect, he had had no other feelings before then, except a sibling love for the third female member of his immediate family.

At the time, he had put this crush down to the fact that she was growing into a nice young woman, a brilliant witch (which he had actually known all along) and a strong one for how much she had been a part of since the incident on Halloween with the troll _AND _on top of that, she put up with his idiot brother and the Boy-Who-Lived all these years.

Well – there was that and the fact that she did have a lovely arse – something which George has also mentioned at the time with a cheeky grin.

He had put the crush to the back of his mind and forgotten it (or so he thought) when he had escaped Hogwarts and started dating Angelina Johnson when she too had finished – only officially in her case.

They hadn't lasted long and had soon figured out that they were never meant to be after six months of dating.

They were too similar which was both a blessing and a curse.

After one too many arguments, Angelina had finally had enough, declared that they were now on a break, packed a bag and left with a small goodbye.

They had spoken around a week later and come to the conclusion that they should end things on a more permanent basis.

There was no bad blood between the pair and Fred was happy when he found out that Angie was going to be a mother and Oliver Wood was set to become the father.

Leading up to the war, the wizarding world was consumed with the terror that was Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It was one of the worst times in his life, not knowing what was going to happen for certain one day to the next. He had thought about losing family members and close friends to the war, but tried to stay optimistic that they would win – again – only this it would be forever.

During this time, he would find himself having thoughts on a certain brunette. He wished that she were home safe with Harry and Ron and the wizarding world had already been saved. He had, had these thoughts every day during that time, until he starting wishing that Hermione was not just safe and home, but safe and secure within his protective arms, where he could look after her.

He soon realised that his previous crush on the girl was now blossoming into something deeper when he thought of how brave she was – taking on such a perilous task so that they could all hopefully live in peace one day. He promised to himself that as soon as he next saw Hermione, he would hold her in his arms and declare his feelings – hoping for all he was worth that she too felt the same way.

After finding out about the trio's task, both himself and George had put their full faith into them and reassured themselves constantly that they would find and destroy all of the remaining horcruxes.

He was both relieved and worried that he, George and Lee had not heard anything regarding Harry, Ron and Hermione's whereabouts when they were presenting _Potterwatch_ – his heart panging in his chest when he thought of what they must have been going through. He felt older brother protectiveness when he thought of the two males and feelings for Hermione that he couldn't yet describe.

On _that _day when they were all reunited at Hogwarts, he knew that they would win this and get rid of old voldy once and for all.

After the war, it was touch and go for a while. That damned wall had fallen on him and nearly crushed him to death. It wasn't just the thought of death that worried him; it was what he was thinking at the time,

He had seen George's face in his mind first and didn't know how his twin would cope if it were to be a bad ending. Then he saw his parents, followed by his other family members, before finally settling on Hermone.

The image he had conjured was not false and Hermione looked beautiful. He thought of her hair – how it had once been an untameable mess that she couldn't stand – but he grew to love it as it was a part of this wonderful woman. He thought about her chocolate brown eyes that always seemed to sparkle when she was immersed in a good book or when she was laughing. He finally settled on her lips, the lips that he imagined were soft to the touch and would taste of the cherry lip balm that she always wore.

She had been in his last thoughts before it had all gone black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Next chapter :) **

**thank you to those who have read, favourites and followed this story! **

i don't own Harry Potter, that is all JK's

He had woken up a week later in St. Mungo's to find his identical twin and Hermione huddled in what looked like very uncomfortable plastic chairs sleeping. George was in a slightly slouched sitting position, with his head lolled backwards and Hermione was in the foetal position.

Fred smiled, feeling happy that he had awoken to these two people and cleared his throat loudly, "OI! You two better get your lazy arses up right now!"

The sleeping pair had awoken with a start at the loud voice that was Fred Weasley and grinned when they had comprehended the situation.

"FRED!" they had shouted at the same time, Hermione rushing to get a healer and George running at the chance to hug his brother.

"We thought we had lost you" George had admitted with a small frown, quickly shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts at what could have been.

Noticing this, Fred smiled and tried to change that frown into a smile, "well you won't get rid of me that easily"

A healer had also rushed into the room, Hermione hot on her heels and grabbed Fred up into a bone crushing hug.

"Don't you ever do that to us again Fred Weasley! Thank Merlin that you're awake, I thought I'd never see you again" Hermione practically shouted, although her voice cracked and she didn't sound as angry as she had planned.

Fred's heart nearly broke at the look of utter sadness the woman in front of him was displaying, but was comforted in the fact that he could change that now that he was awake.

He gave a sad smile and was ready to tell her that he would have hated the fact that he could not see her again, but was interrupted by the healer informing him that he was practically healed and could go home this afternoon – given that he rest.

HGFW-HGFW-HGFW

That was over a year ago now and Hermione had become a lot closer to the twins – she had even taken up the spare bedroom when she had nowhere else to go. Nobody had expected how she would become the third member of yet another trio – well quartet if you counted Lee – who she had also become friendly and was now close with. George was thankful for this as Hermione was always there for Fred when he couldn't be and it was mainly down to her that he was practically back to him old self – cracking jokes and planning is next prank which only made Hermione chuckle.

He also knew that they both cared for each other. Fred had confessed his crush during their seventh year and then what it had grown into during the war. Hermione had also confessed her feelings when Fred had been in hospital. She had been there for him during this time and he relied on her company, chatting about anything and everything during the long days waiting for Fred to wake up.

He decided that they should figure out their feelings for each other on their own as it was quite clear to everyone around them.

HGFW-HGFW-HGFW

Fred was now currently in his bedroom, sat up in bed and thinking about the brunette Gryffindor. He had yet to tell her of his feelings, not wanting to make her uncomfortable given how close they had gotten.

She was usually his last thought of a night, eventually falling into a peaceful slumber with the witches face fresh in his mind.

This time however, it was 2:30 in the morning and he could not get to sleep.

This annoyance was quickly forgotten when he heard a light rapping on his closed bedroom door Hermione popped her head around the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N here's chapter three For you guys :)**

**again, thank you for following and reading this! Read and review please xD**

"I'm going to have a little chat with the one, GIRL –TO-GIRL"

"AGHHHH!"

Hermione shot up into a sitting position, sweat dripping from her hair.

"It's just a dream...just a dream…she's gone…Molly killed her…"

She repeated the same words over and over until she had calmed down enough to regain a normal breathing pattern. Although that day at Malfoy Manor had happened over a year and a half ago, Hermione still had nightmares of her torture at the hands of Bellatrix LeStrange.

The dreamless sleep potion she took every night only worked sometimes and more often than not she would wake up, only tonight was much more vivid that previous dreams.

Hermione threw her legs over the edge of the bed, drained the glass of water on her bedside table and ventured outside on shaking legs to get another drink from the kitchen.

On her way she noticed a light coming from Fred's room and stopped outside, silently debating with herself on whether or not to go in.

She needed to seek some comfort after that horrid dream and Fred was obviously still awake, if his light was anything to go by. The rational part of her brain told her to get a hold of herself and just carry on to the kitchen.

The young brunette argued with the rational and emotional parts of her brain.

Seeing Fred in the hospital bed had brought up feelings that she had long since tried to bury. She had had a crush on Fred in his fourth year after seeing him in his dress robes, ready for the Yule Ball, looking handsome with Angelina on his arm. She had not thought of him in this way before and wassurprised that she felt jealous that it was the quidditch beauty as his date and not her, although she had had an amazing time accompyaning Viktor who was a gentleman.

Back then, she had thought the crush to be pointless as he probably didn't reciprocate her feelings and tried to push it to the back of her mind, which was an easy task given how much she, as part of the Golden Trio had to deal with.

She had pushed it back, but not forgotten it completely.

She had gotten so close to the twins and Lee Jordan after the war and was pretty sure that those feelings has long again surfaced and developed into love because of this.

Hermione wanted the prankster to know her true feelings, but she was too scared of being thought silly and rejected if he didn't feel the same way.

The rational side of her brain was arguing that a gorgeous and successful businessman like Fred, would never fall for a plain bookworm like herself and only saw her in a platonic way.

The only other person who was aware of how she felt was George, who assured her that he would not say anything despite his cheeky and open nature.

She was glad of this and relieved that such a wonderful big brother.

After what seemed like ages, but in reality was only a minute or two, Hermione made her move and lightly rapped on the door, heart pounding in her chest at what she was planning to admit.

Needless to say, the emotional side of her brain had won.


	4. Chapter 4

Shaking slightly from the aftermath of her dream and what she was going to admit, Hermione made her presence known.

"Hey Fred, t's just me, do you mind if I come in?"

"Yeah, sure" smiled Fred, as happy as always to see the pretty brunette, "what are you doi-"

He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed what the woman standing in the doorway was wearing.

As she was too hot from the dream to even bother wearing her robe, Hermione was wearing purple cotton shorts that stopped mid-thigh, showing off her long legs, a white tank top, low enough to show off the rounding of her modest cleavage without leaving too little to the imagination. And nothing else.

Fred's eyes gave her a once over, starting at _those _legs, raking over her flat stomach and then her pale bare neck – trying for all he was worth to not allow his eyes a quick glance just a few inches down.

Fred's eyes practically bulged out when he noticed how the pyjamas hugged every perfect curve of Hermione's, before he realised what he was doing and looked her in the eye.

Hermione felt a blush spreading along her cheeks at Fred's wide and travelling eyes, making her smile inwardly at how he had reacted to her body.

Bringing himself back to reality, Fred coughed and continued, "what are you doing up so late mione?" the tips of his ears turning an adorable shade of red.

"I..er..had a bad dream and was on he way to get a drink when I saw your light on" Hermiones words caught in her throat as she said this, remembering why she had come here in the first place. This did not go unnoticed by Fred, who's eyes immediately took on a look of concern and opened his arms for the girl, who was now rubbing the scar on her arm absentmindedly.

Without speaking, Hermione went over to the waiting arms and quickly got into a comfortable position sitting between Fred's open legs and rested her head on his chest. Any other time, she would have turned red at the mere thought of being in this situation, but tonight she didn't care as her emotions got the better of her as the tears began to fall.

Rubbing comforting circles on her back, Fred remained quiet as small sobs began to rack Hermione's small frame as he held he tight.

They sat there like that for ages, Hermione thinking all the while of how the dream had almost felt like reality, replaying the scene over for Merlin knows how many times in her head. She would not have reacted this way any other time, but tonight she needed to feel safe and not be left alone.

When her sobs began to turn into small sniffles, Hermione looked up to Fred and gave him a small smile and started to rub her scar again, something she subconsciously did after her dreams.

"thank you Fred, I just needed to be with someone, I'm ok now"

Glad that the object of his affections was feeling better, her gave her a long hug, kissed her forehead and then rested his cheek in her now-tame curls.

They were both silent for a minute before Fred noticed the unconscious movement of Hermiones hand. He looked over to where she was rubbing and started at the mark.

Ater distinguishing the word, Fred immediately stiffened, and thinking she had done something wrong, Hermione began to move away and went to get up, only to be pulled back down gently.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn-" Hermione started to speak, but was cut off by Fred who had a murderous expression, which looked out of place on his handsome features.

"who gave you that mark Hermione?" he demanded

Flinching at the full use of her name and the voice that accompanied it, Hermione looked down to her arm, mentally cursing herself. She had never shown anyone the scar and only Harry and Ron knew the extent of what had happened at the Manor.

Realising that there was nothing to do but tell the truth, she sighed heavily, "It was Bellatrix, she gave it to me when we were captured by snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor. She used the cruciatus curse on me and when I wouldn't talk, she carved mu- mudb-" she took a deep breath and spoke quietly, "mudblood, into my arm"

Feeling the tears were about to escape for the second time that night, Hermione quickly sniffed and continued, "that's what the dream was about tonight, they happen a lot, but this one was much more real, it felt as though I was there again"

She looked up through red-rimmed eyes and placed a small hand on Fred's cheek, rubbing softly before it landed on his chest. He softened at this, seeing how this dream had gotten to mione and revelled in the feeling of her soft palm on his cheek.

Hermione blushed when Fred calmed down, realising where her hand was placed. She could feel the firm planes of his muscles that were no doubt the product of his beater years during Hogwarts.

"You could have told me", Fred said, giving Hermione a soft smile, enjoying how natural it felt when she was touching him.

"If I would have known then you wouldn't have had to go through thay by yourself, me and George would have sorted out a potion for the dreams", at this Hermione looked at Fred who gave a cheeky wink, knowing full well that he would have done anything to help his mione.

_His mione? _calm down there Fred, she doesn't even know how you feel, before you start classing her as yours, he thought to himself before quickly concentration back on Hermione.

"I've tried all the potions and they don't work" she staed glumly, "and I still take a dreamless one every night", furrowing her brow, annoyed at the fact that nothing had yet stopped the dreams on a more permanent basis.

Seeing the look on Hermiones face, he said, "I'll let George know and we'll start first thing tomorrow", eager to find a solution to the problem, "Verity can look after the shop and Lee can have it as an extra shift, he's been asking for more time anyway"

This admission left Hermiones heart beating faster, pretty certain that Fred could probably hear it. She revelled in the fact that Fred was willing to give up his Saturday – the busiest day for the shop – just for her. She didn't want to be a burden on the twins though, asking them to spend their time on something that may not even be possible. Although, she thought that If it were to be possible, then Fred and Geroge would be the ones to do it.

Smiling at the determined look on Freds face to find her a solution, she settled back into his chest. The pair were quiet for a while before they both spoke up at the same time, suddenlu filled with courage and this most opportune moment to finally admit something to the other.

"Mione, I have something to tell you"

"Fred, I have something to tell you"


	5. Chapter 5

They both chuckled before Fred gave an encouraging smile and said "ladies first"

"well…you see…I er…" Hermione stuttered out, blushing at her inability to speak. The blush spreading up her face, giving Hermione rosy cheeks, making Freds heart flip at how cute she looked when she was flustered.

Wondering where her confidence had gone, she breathed in and out a few times before deciding that it was best to jump straight into her confession. Although , in hindsight it seemed like a better option, as the words came out all at once.

"iloveyoufred"

Fred blinked at the undistinguishable word and furrowed his brow in concentration before he gave up and asked Hermione to repeat herself, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Refusing to look the man she loved in the eyes, she spoke in barely more than a whisper, "I-I lo-love you Fred", inhaling and exhaling, she continued, "I'm sorry if I seem forward but I had to get this off my chest, I've really grown to care for you since the war ended". She paused shortly, "we've spent so much time together since then and I couldn't imagine a day when I couldn't speak to you and the crush I once held turned into something much more, the more we got to know each other" she smiled softly to herself at how she must sound like a silly little school girl before adding, "and then when I lost my apartment and had nowhere to go, you offered me the spare room straight away and I was so happy that you and George were going to be there for me no matter what".

She smiled at this admission, remembering how she had been distraught at the thought of having no place to call her home. Looking back she realised how dramatic she had sounded, knowing full well that she would have had offers from Mrs Weasley to move into The Burrow, Harry and Ginny to move into Grimmauld Place and also from Lee who would have been happy at the company. This all made sense now, but at the time, she couldn't be logical.

"I don't know when these feelings turned into love, but I just had to tell you", then she looked down at her hands that were nervously wringing together. "I understand that you probably don't feel the same way but now you know" she concluded, not meeting his eyes.

Fred sat in stunned silence thinking over Hermiones admission, his stomach doing somersaults all the while.

She loved him. It was like his birthday and Christmas day and every other holiday wrapped into one. She loved him and now he was going to tell her that he felt exactly the same way.

Hermione sat in silence, letting what she had said fully sink in. She felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoudlers and happy that it was finally out there.

She was worried though. Fred had been quiet for nearly five minutes, his face displaying no emotion. Deciding that perhaps she shouldn't have told Fred, no matter how relieved it made her feel, she made to get up throwing fred one last glance and turned away. This was futile as Fred snapped himself into gear and wrapped his strong rms aroung her waist, pulling her back into her previous position.

Shocked at this sudden movement, Hermione turned her head, only to come nose-to-nose with Fred. She was also aware of the tingling sensation that Freds arms caused where their skin had come into comtact.

Fred grinned and crashed his lips against Hermiones, finally deciding that words wouldn't do him justice and so he threw every feeling into the embrace. She responded almost straight away, hands going around the redheads neck and his around her waist, puling her onto his lap so they could get closer.

His hands wound in her hair, enjoying the softness of the brunette curls as the floated around his fingers.

Her lips were soft and moulded against fred's easily as the kiss began to intensify, before Hermione- suddenly feeling cheeky- swiped her tongue across his bottom one lip, her tongue finding his when he allowed her.

Hermione was in heaven and was thinking that this kiss was definitely worth the waiting she had done before admitting her feelings.

When they had to come up for air, the couples heads were spinning from the lack of oxygen. Regaining their breath, they looked each other in the eye before hermion settled herself on freds chest again, puling the covers over the two of them.

When he could speak again, Fred rested his cheek in hermiones hair, causing her to eventually look up.

"I love you too miss Granger"


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys, this is the final chapter :) I know it's really short but I just didn't know how to end this -_-**

**thanks for the reviews that were given, I've taken into consideration that I may not have put enough background into this story (thank you to the reviewer) an I will think about this if I do anymore fics:) **

**so thanks again an let me know what you think**Hermione had awoken first and after remembering the events of the past hours, she smiled to herself and snuggled into fred.

"I love you too mione…" Fred's arms tightened aroung hermions and she looked up to the sleeping weasley and grinned at the focus of his dreams.

Her grinned lwered and turned into a slight frown as she thought of what brought her into this room in the first place. She gasped when she realised that she hadn't had another dream. It has been the first night that she had slept dream free.

She snuggled once again into the sleeping man and drifted off quickly.

"GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OU-" George stopped suddenly as he popped his head around the door and focused on the couple, who had just been jolted awake by his loud, joking voice.

The embracing couple looked shocked at the sudden noise that had woken them up and stared at the emotionless face of George Weasley.

George stayed still for a minute, before he broke into a cheeky grin, "IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME ISN'T IT!"


End file.
